


Ivan The Fool

by Amethyste5



Category: Vorkosigan Saga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste5/pseuds/Amethyste5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before she was “General Alys” feared commander of the social scene, before she was “Mother” in that exasperated disgusted embarrassed tone only adolescents can master, before he was too grown up for such things, she was just Mama, and Mama told him stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivan The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fool in Russian folklore.

Long before she was “General Alys” feared commander of the social scene, before she was “Mother” in that exasperated disgusted embarrassed tone only adolescents can master, before he was too grown up for such things, she was just Mama, and Mama told him stories.

  
Age Five

“Once upon a time there was a widow woman who lived alone with her son, Ivan, whom she loved more than all the world. The people of the village called him Ivan the Fool, but he was good and patient and kind and his mother called him her Ivanoushka….”

It had been a bad day. Uncle Aral’s birthday was tomorrow and all Miles would talk about was what he was giving his da. Miles said that Guardian was almost the same as Da, so Gregor had been dragged along. But Ivan had no da, and no guardian, and he really didn’t want to spend an entire day talking about what he didn’t have.

“…And so Ivan married the count’s daughter and took his mother to live with them in the great palace where they were all very happy until the end of their days.”

  
Age Seven

“Once upon a time there was a great king who had three sons. The oldest who was serious and wise would one day lead his people, the middle son who was brilliant and strong would one day lead his army, and then there was his youngest, Ivan Tsarevitch. Ivan would rather wander the woods and the fields than study or fight like his brothers….”

It really hadn’t been his fault, Miles had thought it up, and Gregor had ordered the guards to let them in, but it was Ivan who got the blame. The worst of it was he couldn’t even take it out on them! You mustn’t hit Miles, he would break, and you simply couldn’t punch your Emperor. It was still treason, even if he had it coming.

“…The king was very angry and threw the two older brothers into the dungeon. Then Ivan Tsarevich married Elena Prekrasnaya, and they lived happily ever after.”

  
Age Nine

“Once upon a time there lived a wise old man who had three sons. The older two were very busy and important people with wives and lands of their own. The youngest, Ivan, lived with their father and spent his days on the stove. His brothers called him a fool, but he was kind of heart and generous to those in need.  
Now it happened that the old man knew his end was drawing nigh and he called his sons to him.  
“When I am dead I want you to watch by my grave for three nights. As you are oldest you shall take the first night, my middle son you shall take the second, and Ivan you shall take the third.”

He wasn’t entirely certain he wasn’t too old for stories, but he was tired and sore and Mama’s voice was soothing. At least _she_ didn’t call him “Ivan you idiot” and laugh at him.

“So In time the old man died and his oldest son was to watch by the grave. However the oldest brother thought to himself ‘Why should I spend all night in the cold? I am far too clever and important for that.’  
So he called his brother over and said to him, ‘Ivan, tomorrow is a very busy day for me, you should watch at Father’s grave instead.’  
And Ivan, mindful of his father’s wishes, went out to the grave…”

Mama told him to be good, be polite, do as he was told. Mama didn’t have to spend all day with Miles and Elena. Miles would come up with some plan that Ivan just knew was not a good idea and would definitely get him in trouble. Miles would insist it was brilliant, Elena would laugh and call him dull and scaredy-cat, and they’d both laugh, and next thing he knew he was buried up to his neck in a collapsed tunnel and Uncle Aral had that look, again, and Sergeant Bothari was glowering at him, and….

“The Count ordered preparations for the bridal festivities, and our Ivanoushka the Simpleton was wedded to Lady Baktriana. The count, the countess, the young bride and groom, and their guests, feasted for three days on the best foods and wines.”

Mama always told the best stories.


End file.
